The present invention relates generally to shades and in particular to a candle shade to shade the wick of a candle.
Candleholders or shades to shade the wick of a candle are known and are commonly used as decorative accents. One known candleholder includes a shade, a drip cup and frame assembly, a sleeve and a base. The base includes a socket to accommodate the bottom end of a candle. The sleeve is adapted to be placed on the top end of the candle. The drip cup and frame assembly is placed on the sleeve and supports the shade. When the wick of the candle is lit and the candle begins to melt, the shade and the drip cup and frame assembly descend with the sleeve. Unfortunately, problems exist with this candleholder design. In particular, in use, the sleeve tends to stick to the candle body, resulting in melting of the candle without the sleeve and drip cup and frame assembly descending with the candle as it melts. If this occurs, the weight of the shade and the drip cup and frame assembly can cause the candle to topple, bend or break as the candle melts. As will be appreciated, this may pose a potential fire hazard if the candle has been left unattended.
To overcome the disadvantages associated with the above-identified candleholder, alternative candleholders have been considered. For example, German Patent Document No. 296 21 262 to Shieh discloses a candleholder including a base with a centrally disposed sleeve to receive the bottom end of a candle. An upright, inverted U-shaped bracket is mounted on the base. A sleeve is adapted to be placed on the top end of the candle. A drip cup and shade holder assembly is placed on the sleeve and accommodates the bracket. A glass sleeve surrounds the drip cup and shade holder assembly. A shade rests on the drip cup and shade holder assembly and is spaced from the glass sleeve. When the wick of the candle is lit and the candle melts, the sleeve descends with the candle as the candle melts. The shade and the drip cup and shade holder assembly in turn descend with the sleeve. The bracket guides the movement of the shade and the drip cup and shade holder assembly to inhibit toppling of the candle under the weight of the shade and the drip cup and shade holder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,135 to Kwok discloses a candle device including a thermally insulated candleholder having a spring therein. A cover overlies the open top of the candleholder and has an aperture therein. A candle is placed within the candleholder on top of the spring. The spring urges the candle upwardly against the cover so that the wick of the candle passes through the aperture. Thermally conductive wires extend from the aperture to the perimeter of the candle, to ensure uniform melting of the candle when the wick of the candle is lit. The candleholder can be adapted to include a shade.
Although candleholders that include shades to shade the wick of a candle are known, improved aesthetically pleasing candle shades are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel candle shade.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the present invention there is provided a candle shade comprising:
a sleeve adapted to receive a top end of a candle, said sleeve having an interior surface, at least one spacing element on said interior surface to space said interior surface from the candle and a stop on said sleeve to inhibit said sleeve from travelling down the candle beyond the top end thereof; and
a shade element coupled to said sleeve and surrounding said candle adjacent said top end.
Preferably, the candle shade includes at least one vent to permit air flow into the shade element adjacent the top end of the candle. In a preferred embodiment, the stop is an inwardly directed annular flange adjacent a top end of the sleeve. The flange rests on the top of the candle and defines an aperture through which the wick of the candle passes. It is also preferred that the flange has a depression surrounding the wick formed in its upper surface.
In one embodiment, the at least one spacing element is in the form of a plurality of ribs formed on the interior surface. The ribs may be vertical and spaced about the circumference of the sleeve. Alternatively, the ribs may be circular and disposed at vertically spaced locations on the interior surface or may be helical and extend between opposite ends of the sleeve. In another embodiment, the at least one spacing elements are spaced projections formed on the interior surface.
In one embodiment, the sleeve and the shade element are integrally formed. In this case, the shade element includes a bowl with the sleeve depending from the bowl. In another embodiment, the shade element and the sleeve are separate parts. In this case, the shade element includes a bowl with a depending second sleeve that accommodates the first sleeve. The depending second sleeve rests on a support surface formed on the outer surface of the first sleeve.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a candle shade comprising:
a sleeve adapted to receive a top end of a candle, said sleeve having an inwardly directed stop thereon to rest on the top of said candle and spacing elements on an interior surface thereof, said spacing elements contacting said candle to reduce contact area between said sleeve and said candle; and
a shade element coupled said sleeve and surrounding said candle above said top end.
The present invention provides advantages in that the candle shade is easy and inexpensive to manufacture while remaining aesthetically pleasing. The candle shade is also designed to descend smoothly with the candle as the candle melts thereby avoiding situations where the candle melts faster than the candle shade descends.